25º juegos, el primer Quarter Quell
by alexshoma
Summary: Es el 25º aniversario de los juegos de hambre, y el Capitolio ha prometido una gran sorpresa. En esta ocasion Yunuen Fée ha sido seleccionada, pero ella no sabia que los juegos existieran sino hasta ahora. ¿Podra sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

Yunuen Fée

16 años.

Distrito 3

Mi nombre es Yunuen.

Antes me llamaban Yuni, pero desde la muerte de mi hermano, que es quien comenzo a llamarme asi, ya nadie lo hace. Creci en un mundo envuelto en una falsa nube rosa. No sabia con seguridad que eran los juegos del hambre sino hasta esta mañana. Yo solo sabia que todos los años habiamos de asistir a la plaza principal del Distrito 3, y que ahi eran nombrados dos chicos de nuestro hogar. Siempre supuse que ganaban algun premio o algo asi. Después de eso nuestros padres nos ordenaban salir de la habitación para que ellos pudieran ver televisión mas tranquilos.

Nunca tuve problema con ello.

No hasta que mi hermano cumplio 12.

Fue entonces que mis padres le permitieron ver, lo que fuera que veian, dusrante esa temporada del año.

Aun recuerdo la primera noche en que le dijeron a Alan que se quedase y me dijeron a mi que me fuera.

A la mañana siguiente mi hermano, 5 años mayor que yo, no abrio la boca para nada. Se sumio en un mutismo total.

Asi era cada año.

Ya que el y yo siempre fuimos muy debiles fisicamente hablando, no asistiamos a clases. Nuestros padres nos educaban en la casa. Nuestro contacto con el mundo exterior se reducia a salir un dia al año. El dia de la cosecha.

Y fue ese mismo dia, hace 5 años, que mi hermano se fue.

Recuerdo que cuando su nombre salio de la urna, yo me senti feliz, creia que mi hermano había ganado ese "algo" que daban todos los años.

Pero el grito de mama interrumpio ese momento de ingenuidad infantil

-¡No!- había gritado ella- ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ofrezcase como voluntario! ¡Por favor!¡Tengan piedad!¡Mi hijo no sobrevivira!¡Tiene leucemia!

La gente la volteo a ver con rostros sorprendidos. Y con miradas llenas de lastima. Yo no entendia nada.

-¿Es eso verdad Alan Fée?- pregunto Mika Lovelace, la mujer que hacia el sorteo.

Mi hermano había dudado al contestar. Pero al final dio un timido "si".

Lo siguiente no lo recuerdo bien. Al parecer el que mi hermano estuviera debil y enfermo, no afectaba en nada el sorteo.

Recuerdo que se lo llevaron a la alcaldía, y que fuimos a despedirnos de el alli.

Papá me dijo que no lo veriamos en algun tiempo, asi que para que me recordara le di mi camafeo.

Y el camafeo fue lo único que regreso a casa. Nunca volvi a ver a mi hermano.

Papá me había dicho que se lo habian llevado porque había sido seleccionado para un programa de salud donde intentarian curarle la leucemia, pero que no habian podido y que el había muerto.

Eso era todo lo que sabia.

Durante los años siguientes era igual.

Nunca me detectaron cancer de ningun tipo, pero mi salud es frágil, por lo que mi educación seguia siendo en casa, con una simple modificacion. Desde la partida de Alan, mis padres comenzaron allevarme a un pequeño bosque durante los fines de semana y a enseñarme primeros auxilios, a identificar plantas medicinales y comestibles, a estar varios dias sin comida ni agua, a correr largas distancias, y ademas, a lanzar cuchillos, tijeras, navajas… bueno, cualquier objeto punzocortante.

Nunca entendi el porque, y a decir verdad tampoco pregunte.

Pasaron los años, y yo seguia en mi nube color rosa, sin salir de casa, saliendo obedientemente de la habitación de television durante "la temporada de los juegos", sin saber que eran, sin saber que era el Capitolio siquiera.

Pero esa feliz ignorancia termino esta mañana.

Termino con el mismo grito que mama dio cuando mi hermano salio seleccionado.

Solo que no pudo decir que tenia leucemia, porque nunca me la han detectado.

Subi al escenario cuando Mika pronuncio mi nombre.

Conteste con un "si" cuando me pregunto que si era hermana del chico con leucemia.

Sonrei a las camaras cuando me lo pidio.

Y me quede viendo extrañada a la chica y al chico que temblaban a mi lado.

Me deje conducir a la alcaldía y espere a mis padres.

No fue sino hasta que mama entro que me di cuenta de que algo iba mal.

No entro llorando, como lo hizo con mi hermano, sino que me abrazo con fuerza mientras papa decia:

-Ten hemos preparado para esto. No eres tan frágil como lo pareces, nosotros tres lo sabemos. Te mentimos hija, y lo lamentamos, porque sabemos que eso te ha puesto en desventaja, pero aun asi saldras viva, lo se.

Y fue entonces que de la manera mas rapida posible me explicaron en 10 minutos lo que no me explicaron en 16 años.

Que era el capitolio, que eran los juegos del hambre, y como Alan había muerto realmente.

Algo hizo clic en ese momento en mi mente. Las noches en las que me enviaban a mi habitación para ver ellos la tv, el rostro palido de mi hermano cuando le permitieron quedarse con ellos, los gritos de mama cuando nuestros nombres salieron de la urna.

Entre en shock.

No sabia como reaccionar.

De lo ultimo que fui conciente fue de que mama me entrego mi camafeo de vuelta, y que me entrego también una pequeña carta, donde segun me dijo, me explicaban los dos con exactitud que eran los juegos del hambre.

Ninguno de mis padres llorò cuando me acompañaron al tren. Solo me dirigieron una mirada que supe descifrar sin problemas.

"Puedes hacerlo" decia su mirada.

En este momento estoy terminando de leer la carta de mis padres, ahora se a donde me dirijo, y se que difícilmente voy a regresar, pero lo intentare.

No me importa mi fragilidad, yo se que no soy exactamente lo que parezco.

He sido una pequeñita ingenua toda mi vida, y esta mañana me han obligado a crecer de golpe.

Pero no pìenso dejarme vencer.

Ahora se que le paso realmente a Alan.

Ahora se lo que ese "Capitolio" le hizo. Y no dejare que ganen.

Me adueñare de su propio juego.

Puede que no sepa nada del mundo exterior, pero eso puedo usarlo a mi favor.

Ellos son dueños de su mundo, pero yo soy dueña del MIO.

Asi que, ¿porque no traer su mundo al mio?

* * *

><p>Bueno... pues eso fue el primer cap xD<p>

Oki les explico, esta es una historia mas o menos basada en un juego al que me meti en Facebook jeje, asi que aun no estoy muy segura de como quedara. Espero que les haya gustado este pedacito y pues... Comenten Please!

Ya mis compañeros de juego que me dieron permiso de usar sus personajes, Prometo no decepcionarlos! (ufff que presion =3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez!**

**Aaaaa de verdad no saben cuanto lamento haber tardado taaaanto en actualizar! En especial ahora que se que hay por lo menos dos personitas que si leyeron y que les gusto mi historia. Pero bueno ya los dejo aquí con el segundo capi y nos leemos abajo!**

**Ah! Y se me olvido la vez pasada:**

**La trama de los libros Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen Suzanne Collins (bendita seas *¬*) pero la historia es mi mía mía y de nadie mas muajajajaja! (Bueno ok quizás exista una que otra personita que ayude con la inspiración… haciéndome enojar claro)**

* * *

><p>Ayer no dormí absolutamente nada, me dedique a estudiar la carta de mis padres una y otra vez.<p>

Matar.

Para eso había salido sortedada en la cosecha. Para ser una asesina a sangre fría, para acabar con todos los demás sin importarme nada.

Después de una noche en vela, al darme cuenta de que el sol había salido, tome un corto baño y me cambie de ropa. Básicamente era lo mismo que traía puesto: un ligero vestido verde y un suéter negro. Me ate el cabello en una coleta, me puse la gargantilla de mi camafeo y me dirigí a tomar algo para desayunar, ya que, si bien tengo el estomago hecho un nudo, gracias a mi frágil salud no puedo darme el lujo de no comer absolutamente nada cuando pase toda la noche sin descansar. Además, si es cierto todo lo de carta, me esperan unos días muy complicados, así que será mejor aprovechar las comodidades que nos están brindando.

Estoy acostumbrada a ser completamente sigilosa, otra cosa que mis padres me enseñaron, por lo que no me sorprendió que las personas sentadas a la mesa no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Pero ojala me hubieran notado. Así no habrían continuado hablando.

-Supongo que será más fácil para ella asesinarnos a todos.- decía el otro "tributo" (según mis padres así nos llaman a los seleccionados)

-Eso mismo pensé yo.- le respondió el chico que estaba con el- No conoce a nadie, de hecho nunca había escuchado su nombre sino hasta ayer. Creía que el único hijo de los Fée había muerto ya. No sabía que tenían otra hija. Solo sale el día de la cosecha.

-Es extraña- continuo el primer joven- Pero eso puede ser bueno. Escuche que no tiene idea de lo que son los Juegos, y además como no la conocemos no sentiré remordimiento al matarla…

Me quede estática en mi lugar. Sentí que iba a desmayarme.

Así que eso pensaban de mí.

Que seria una presa fácil. Alguien sencillo de engañar.

Bueno. Se equivocaban.

Seguí caminando hacia la mesa. Pude notar sus expresiones de sorpresa al verme, seguramente se estaban preguntando si los escuche.

No dije nada. Ni siquiera los voltee a ver. Si me tenían por una chica débil e ingenua, no iba a hacerles cambiar de opinión. No por ahora.

A pesar de mi estomago revuelto, me obligue a mi misma a comer algo.

Poco después entro Mika.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludo alegremente.

No obtuvo respuesta de nadie, pero no pareció notarlo.

-Veo que ya conocieron a su entrenador- continuo diciendo mientras señalaba al chico que había mencionado a mi hermano. Me sorprendí, no se veía mucho mayor que yo, solo por un par de años a lo mucho. Creía que los entrenadores serian ya adultos, no adolescentes como nosotros.

-La verdad es que a Matt ya lo conocía desde antes Mika- comento nuestro entrenador-

Pero a la chica no y justo acaba de llegar.

Mika volteo a verme con una sonrisa plástica en su rostro. Si esa mujer no deja de sonreír pronto sus pómulos van a reventar.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿no se ha presentado cierto? Parece que aquí tenemos a una tributo bastante tímida. Me parece que ni siquiera he escuchado tu voz. Por que no nos presentamos todos, aunque algunos ya se conozcan ¿eh?- Mika miro al otro tributo, Matt me parece, y a nuestro entrenador. Parecía que eso último era una indirecta para ellos, de hecho, de cierta manera sentía que aquella mujer intentaba ayudarme.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento, quizás podría llegar a caerme bien.

Ella me guiño el ojo y continuó con su discurso.

-Bien, yo comenzare.- dijo mientras se colocaba al frente de la mesa del comedor, de manera que todos la veíamos de frente- Bueno, pues yo soy Mika, tengo 28 años, mi color favorito es el violeta, y ammm… ¡amo el chocolate!

Me reí ante su presentación, esa mujer era bastante explosiva y sinceramente, a pesar de su excentricidad me parecía simpática.

Inmediatamente los tres presentes me voltearon a ver, y yo no pude evitar que un ligero sonrojo me cubriera las mejillas. No estaba acostumbrada a que me prestaran atención, y la mirada que tenia nuestro entrenador no era de gran ayuda, era bastante profunda y me hacia sentir extraña.

Me puse aun más roja y baje la mirada a mis manos. En ese momento Mika se sentó muy satisfecha de si misma y Matt tomo la palabra.

-Mi nombre es Matt Daudí, tengo 17 años, odio el chocolate- comento mientras le lanzaba una mirada de superioridad a Mika que no me gusto nada- y pienso ser el tributo vencedor de este año. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Este chico no me gustaba nada. Demasiado petulante. Me quede viéndolo disimuladamente. Tenia el pelo oscuro y rizado, y los ojos color chocolate reflejaban el mismo egoísmo de su voz. Estaba sentado, pero parecía ser por lo menos un cabeza más alto que yo. Delgado, eso si, pero no parecía débil. Toda su persona reflejaba que era un patán de primera. Sip, definitivamente no me agradaba nada.

-Calmate Matt por favor- interrumpió nuestro entrenador- no hay necesidad de ser mas grosero de lo normal.

-Ni decir que odias el chocolate- murmuro Mika como niña chiquita. Sonreí disimuladamente mientras me llevaba la taza de te que acababa de servirme a los labios. Matt solo hizo un mohín y continuó comiendo.

-Supongo que es mi turno- continuo el entrenador.-Bien pues mi nombre es Joel Daudí…

Levanté la mirada de mi taza de manera rápida y sorprendida, y me encontré con los azules ojos del entrenador, bueno… Joel mirándome fijamente, con una expresión extraña en sus ojos. Baje la mirada avergonzada y guarde silencio, esperando que Mika formulara la pregunta que yo no pude hacer, y afortunadamente lo hizo.

-¿Daudí? ¿Son hermanos?

-Primos- contestaron ambos chicos al unísono. Mika parecía bastante complacida, pero no dijo nada más. Joel continuó hablando.

-Ok, Joel Daudí, Matt es mi primo, tengo 18, gane los juegos hace años, mi color favorito es el azul y yo si amo el chocolate, no como el amargado de mi primito.

Me anime a mirarlo con ese último comentario. A pesar de sus grandes ojos de mirada profunda e incomoda, parecía ser agradable. Tenía el pelo más oscuro que su primo, casi negro, y lacio, con algunos mechones rebeldes. El flequillo le cubría ligeramente los ojos. Era aun más alto que el otro Daudí, y, por lo tanto, dos cabezas más alto que yo, quizás más. También era delgado, pero con una musculatura evidente, no excesiva, solo se notaba que era bastante fuerte. Ambos primos eran bastante pálidos, pero al tener el pelo más oscuro y los ojos azules, a Joel se le notaba más.

Luego todos me voltearon a ver de nuevo, Matt con indiferencia, Mika con simpatía y Joel con… curiosidad, creo.

-Solo falta nuestra pequeña ratoncita entonces- dijo Mika.

-¿Ratoncita?-pregunte confundida.

-¡Es que pareces ser tan miedosa como un ratón! Y tierna me atrevería a decir.

Volví a sonrojarme. A ese paso terminaría con un ataque de fiebre seguro.

-Pues… Me llamo Yunuen Fée, tengo 16 años, supongo que mi color favorito es el azul también, y… esto… ya.

-¿Y el chocolate?- pregunto Joel.

-Me encanta- dije algo avergonzada. El sonrió, sinceramente. Me gusto su sonrisa, hacia ver su mirada menos incomoda.

-Esperen, esperen. ¿Eso es todo?- interrumpió Matt- A mi no me lo parece. Nunca te habíamos visto antes, no vas a la escuela, eres de los ricos del distrito 2, sales una vez al año ¿y crees que nos vamos a conformar con esa mierda de información? No rarita, yo creo que no.

-Matt- dijo Allan entre dientes. Parecía molesto.

-¿Que? ¿De verdad a ti te basto su información?

-Joven Matt no creo que…

-Silencio Mika, una entrometida como tú tendría que estar de acuerdo conmigo. Es simple curiosidad. Ay rarita, ¿de verdad estas llorando? ¡Que boba!

Era cierto, estaba llorando, un par de lágrimas silenciosas bajaron lentamente hasta mi regazo, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de rabia. Ese mocoso petulante me estaba colmando la paciencia. Lo mire a los ojos con furia.

Supongo que no lo esperaba porque su expresión cambio, su sonrisita de autosuficiencia se desvaneció.

-Pues por tu discursito diría que ya sabes lo suficiente de mí. Dime que mas quieres saber, ¿porque no salía?, ¿porque nadie me conocía? Aquí tienes tu respuesta. No salía para evitar a gente tan estupida como tú, sus críticas y comentarios tontos. Nadie me conocía porque yo no quería, para no tener que parecer amable ante gente desagradable.- Las palabras salían como veneno por mi boca, sin poder frenarlas. Además, la confusión en su rostro era maravillosa, así que continué- Pero sobre todo, no salía de mi casa para poder aprender como asesinar de la manera más cruel, dolorosa y eficiente. Y no sabes como me gustará ponerlo en práctica contigo.

Me puse de pie de manera brusca y tome el baso de chocolate que Mika tenia a lado mío y se lo arroje en la cara, disfrutando de su reacción.

Sabia que debía guardar las apariencias y mantener un perfil bajo por mas tiempo, pero no pude contenerme. Si así eran todos los demás tributos, quizás no tendría tanto problema en convertirme en una asesina a sangre fría.

Me di media vuelta, llena de satisfacción al escuchar el gritito de furia de Matt y la risita contenida de Mika. Pero sobre todo, por la mirada que me lanzo Joel antes de salir del vagón-comedor. Era imposible, ya que el imbécil de Matt era su primo, pero me pareció que Joel me miraba con cierto orgullo, y, quizás, una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que es cortito el cap pero Muahahaha me gusto el final jejeje. Oki ahora si les explico el porque tarde aaaños en subir, bueno no años pero si mucho tiempo. La cosa es que justo después de subir el primer cap… ZAZ! Exámenes u.u aaa como odio esos cosos, y para mejorar mi vida, GRIPA… a esa tipa también la odio ¬¬<strong>

**Pero bueeee… la cosa es que aqui estoy de nuevo y esta vez juro por la garrita tardarme menos para el tercer capi si?**

**Gracias a Lady-Caandy y a Lee Schmitt Mellark por sus reviews, me emocione bien padre cuando vi que alguien había agregado como historia favorita y había dejado review, así que… ahi voy de nuevo a pedir que dejen review a quien lea! Plis! Aunque sea un me gusto, o un esta del asco me conformare! Se que existen los lectores silenciosos, pero porfis! Un simple comentario chiquito chiquito ayuda muuuuucho!**

**Oki oki los dejo porque debo ir a la escuela y me toca quimica T.T**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinco meses… sip. Cinco largos meses en los qe no publiqe absolutamente nada y no saben como lo lamento, pero tuve prohibido el acceso a la computadora por… bueno… mejor les explico abajo, por ahora, los dejo con el tercer capitulo. Y de nuevo perdonen!**

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta del vago comedor detrás de mí y recargue mi espalda en la pared soltando un suspiro.<p>

-¡Maldita rata! ¡¿No escuchó que odio el chocolate?- se escuchó.

No pude evitar sonreír. Hacer amarga la mañana de aquel patán me había hecho recuperar un poco el animo, pero aún tenía hambre…

-Imbécil- murmuré frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y yo qué hice?- preguntó una voz a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me encontré con que Joel estaba a mi lado, visiblemente divertido.

-Tú nada- le respondí –tu primo… existir básicamente.

Joel rió, se veía lindo. Se le marcaron hoyuelos en las mejilla iguales a los de… Alan.

Su recuerdo me nublo la vista. Mi pobre hermano…

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó mi mentor.

Afortunadamente el gruñir de mi estomago me ahorró la respuesta.

-El imbécil de mi primo no te dejo desayunar… ¡Ya sé! Acompáñame ¿si?

No me dio tiempo a responder y tomó fuertemente mi muñeca, conduciéndome a uno de los dormitorios y cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

-¡Bienvenida a mi habitación!

Las paredes eran verdes, al igual que las sabanas y las colchas de su cama. Tenía una gran y amplia ventana, por la cual se podían apreciar los distintos paisajes por los cuales pasábamos a gran velocidad, además, en comparación con mi habitación, era bastante más…

-¿Grande verdad?- comentó Joel.

-Si…- murmuré.

-Las habitaciones de los mentores siempre son más grandes, y están arregladas bajo cualquier petición nuestra.

-¿Desde cuando eres mentor?

-Desde… hace 3 años, cuando murió Clay, la que fue mi mentora.

-¿Y todos lo demás mentores son igual de… jóvenes?

-Pues en realidad no- repuso sonriendo- yo soy el mas joven, pero es que ningún otro campeón acepto el puesto.

-¿No soportan cuidar chiquillos ¿eh?

-En realidad creo que lo que no soportaban era verlos morir…

Su sonrisa desapareció después de decir esto, pero no pude evitar preguntarle algo más

-¿Y tú si lo soportas?

Me miró fijamente, ya no sonreía, pero en sus ojos no había enojo sino… tristeza.

-Debes tener hambre- dijo finalmente, y me dio la espalda para apretar algunos botones y murmurar unas palabras a un micrófono.

Casi de inmediato, de quien sabe donde, aparecieron dos charolas llenas de comida.

Cuando mi mentor se dio la vuelta con ellas, volvía a sonreír con total naturalidad.

Puso la comida en una mesa que se encontraba frente a la gran ventana y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

-Adelante. Toma lo que gustes.

Seguía con tantas cosas en la cabeza, en especial con el recuerdo de Alan, que casi no me di cuenta de lo que tomé.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, él preguntó.

-¿No tienes muchas preguntas acerca de los Juegos?

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Es solo que… bueno… hay rumores…

Me le quedé viendo. Según la carta de mis padres, el mentor debía apoyarme y ayudarme a regresar viva a casa. No había razones para mentirle.

-Si te refieres a que no tenía idea de que los Juegos existieran sino hasta ayer por la mañana, es cierto. Pero no tengo ninguna pregunta por ahora. Mis padres me lo explicaron ya todo… a su manera.

Joel pareció sorprendido. Lo siguiente lo dijo en un tono de voz un tanto extraño.

-Tú… tú tenías un hermano ¿no es cierto? Murió en los Juegos ¿verdad?

-Sabes que si, lo mencionaste hace un rato, cuando…

-¿Porqué no salías de casa?- me interrumpió. Lo miré enojada por hacerlo, pero apenas pareció notarlo. Sus ojos brillaban con genuina curiosidad; comprendí que tenía tiempo queriendo preguntar aquello.

-Pues… es complicado…

-Creo que entenderé

De verdad parecía muy interesado en ello. Su voz sonaba apurada, en sus ojos brillaba la curiosidad y la emoción, y parecía tan exaltado que inclusive un ligero rubor se posaba sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos débiles en cuanto a salud, él más que yo- el recuerdo de mamá gritando el día que Alan se fue vino a mí, así que continué hablando para alejarlo de mí –así que para evitar que enfermáramos, nos mantenían siempre en casa. Cuando crecí y mi salud dejo de ser tan frágil, mis padres me dieron la opción de escoger si permanecer en casa estudiando o ir a la escuela…

-Y dijiste que preferías tu casa…

-Pues… si. Me daba… miedo… salir.

-¿Porqué?

-No lo sé. Supongo que me sentía más segura en casa.

-Pero, ¿nunca te dio curiosidad salir?

-En realidad no, siempre tuve todo que necesité.

La luz en los ojos de Joel desapareció, y solo susurró:

-Él me dijo lo mismo.

Pestañeé confundida.

-¿Él?

Joel pareció regresar a la realidad. Sonrió de nuevo y dijo:

-Olvídalo.

-Ahora me toca preguntar a mí- dije por seguir la plática.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

No se me ocurría nada, nunca había conversado con nadie mas que mis padres, así que pregunté lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente.

-¿Hace cuanto ganaste los Juegos?

De nuevo su expresión cambió totalmente. Su sonrisa desapareció, el color de su cara se fue por completo, sus ojos se nublaron y solo me miraban asustados.

-Acaso… dije algo ¿malo?

Si aviso alguno la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Mika, sonriente y enérgica.

-¡Hora de las repeticiones chicos!

-¿Repeticiones?- dije confundida.

-¡Sip! Para que conozcas a tus contrincantes ratoncita.

La idea me repugnaba, prefería no conocer a nadie más.

-Vayan ustedes. Ahora las alcanzo- dijo Joel.

Lo miré, pero el mantuvo sus ojos puestos en Mika, quien me tomó de ambas manos y me sacó de la habitación

Cinco minutos después, estaba en la sala del tren viendo el mismo escenario del día anterior, solo que con otras personas y en otros distritos.

Había chicos que sonreían al ser nombrados, otros que no tenían expresión alguna, y un par que lloraban desconsolados.

No quise grabarme ningun rostro en la mente, no queria recordar a ninguno.

Matt estaba sentado al otro extremo del sofá. Tenía el cabello húmedo y se había cambiado. No pude evitar sonreir al recordar la escena de la mañana. Él lo noto y solo me dedico una mueca de desprecio.

Parecía muy concentrado viendo a los demás tributos.

Joel apareció a la mitad de las repeticiones, pero parecía evitar mirarme.

Molesta, volví la mirada a la pantalla, sin poner nada de atención.

Fueron las palabras de los presentadores del Capitolio las que me hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-¡Nuestro primer Vasallaje se ve realmente prometedor!

-¡Lo sé!, la idea de que cada distrito eligiera a sus tributos fue muy original.

Vasallaje… esa palabra estaba en la carta de mis padres… parecía ser importante. Esperen… ¿acaso dijeron…?

-¿Elecciones? Creí que nos elegían por sorteo.

-Así es normalmente ratoncita, pero por ser el primer Vasallaje las reglas cambian un poco- dijo Mika.

-Entonces como fue que…

-¿Acaso no escuchaste rata?- preguntó Matt –cada adulto de cada Distrito votó para elegir a sus tributos, y por lo que dijeron tú…

-Matt, cállate- dijo Joel, parecia enojado, mucho, y miraba a Matt con dureza.

-¿Porqué? Merece saberlo.

-¿Saber qué?- exigí saber.

-Que por lo que acaban de decir, tu elección fue unánime rata- dijo Matt burlón – todos votaron por ti para ser la chica que los representara.

Sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría.

Unánime.

Eso significaba que todos los mayores de 18 años del Distrito 2 habian votado por mí.

Todos.

Y eso incluía a Joel y…

A mis padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaa… lo se. Cinco meses y esta bitch pone un cap corto ¬¬ aunque deben entender qe este tiempo estuve algo fuera de conexión debido a un… amm… digamos accidente, que tiene que ver con algunos problemas que tuve, una navaja, un par de cortes en mis muñecas y la unidad de psiquiatría del hospital… wathever, la cosa es que hasta hace apenas dos días mi psiquiatra me dio luz verde para el acceso libre a mi compu, así qe aqi estaré de nuevo. Además, con todo ese tiempo libre qe tuve en el hospital, adelante mucho la historia, así que espero subir más o menos un cap por semana. De verdad pido disculpas pero no estaba pensando cuando tuve mi… accidente… pero he vuelto! Así que de nuevo, perdonenme!<strong>

**Alex Shoma  
><strong>


End file.
